Insoportable
by Rex the Machine
Summary: Si hubiera sabido que aceptar un puesto entre el jurado de aquel excepcional concurso y cocinarle uno de sus mejores platos a Wallace llevaría a una situación como aquella, se habría quedado tranquilamente sus días de descanso en Luminalia. Aunque no hubiera visto a ese histérico. (Wallace/Narciso) (Drabble) ¡Participante de Batalla de Drabbles: del foro DexHolders del Prof Oak!


Y yo que no acabo de enterarme de lo que es un drabble... y pensando que el día de entrega era el viernes... he tenido que correr xD ESTO ES TU CULPA MAYYY (?)

**Disclaimer:** Pokémon no me pertenece, sólo escribo por amor a sus personajes *Kokoro*

**Advertencias: **Wallace/Narciso, no sé el nombre del shipping xD Yaoi, posible Ooc... y ya... creo xD

**Nota adicional: **Fic participante de "Batalla de Drabbles: del foro DexHolders del Prof Oak." (link en mi perfil...~) Mi rival y futura pupeadora es JimenaYellow xD

* * *

><p>— ¡Esto es el fin! ¡Mi carrera como coordinador se irá al traste! ¡El mundo no puede perderse al maravilloso yo! ¡¿Eres consciente de lo que has hecho?! ¡¿ERES CONSCIENTE DE LO QUE HAS HECHO?!<p>

Aún terminando de acomodar su pelo rubio a la perfección, el hombre al que iban dirigidas todas estas preguntas miró el reflejo de Wallace en el espejo, quién estaba dando vueltas como un autómata por todo el camerino. Bien era cierto que el de Hoenn tenía sus muchas virtudes y que no podía evitar sentirse atraído por él, pero tenía que reconocer que podía ponerse realmente insoportable en algunas — bastantes — ocasiones. Soltó un suspiro de desesperación y contestó lo mismo que en todas las ocasiones anteriores.

— No es mi culpa, me pediste que te inspirara belleza y así lo hice — Explicó aparentando calma.

— ¡Pues tu "belleza" ha arruinado mi belleza! ¡Mis concursos! ¡Mi vida! — Dramatizaba Wallace — ¡La comida no es belleza! ¡La belleza no mancharía mi hermoso traje! — Señaló con el dedo una minúscula mancha color café a la altura de su pecho.

El de Kalos no puedo evitar soltar una pequeña carcajada ante tanta ridiculez.

— La comida es mucho más bella que tus concursos — Afirmó Narciso, casi arrepintiéndose al instante de sus palabras. Se hizo el silencio el tiempo justo para que Wallace tomara una gran bocanada de aire.

— ¡Mis concursos son bellos! ¡Y tú has venido a Hoenn desde Kalos para fastidiármelos! — Gritaba mientras su cara se iba tornando a un rojo intenso.

Unos pasos apresurados se escucharon en dirección del camerino.

— Señor Wallace, debe salir en tres minut... — La puerta se estampó a escasos milímetros de la cara del asistente, empujada por el histérico coordinador.

Y este siguió gritando, disparatando, dramatizando y desesperando en el proceso a Narciso. Si este hubiera sabido que aceptar un puesto entre el jurado de aquel excepcional concurso y cocinarle uno de sus mejores platos a Wallace llevaría a una situación como aquella, se habría quedado tranquilamente sus días de descanso en Luminalia.

Aunque eso hubiese no significado ver al histérico que tenía ante él. No ver su elegante cabello de color verde acuoso, su blanca piel ni su maravillosa sonrisa. ¿Cuándo había empezado a enamorarse de Wallace? Narciso no lo sabía con exactitud, podría ser desde el día que se conocieron o en cualquier otro momento. Nunca le había dado mayor importancia, el origen no cambiaba los hechos. Pero en aquel momento sólo deseaba que se callara y se mantuviera en silencio hasta que tuvieran que abandonar el camerino, estaría dispuesto a cualquier cosa con tal de parar aquel escándalo.

Miró los finos labios del de Hoenn, se abrían y cerraban con rapidez dejado escapar los sonoros gritos provenientes de la garganta del mismo. Aquellos labios...

— ¡En un minuto mi carrera se arruinará para sie..! — El contacto de los labios de Narciso contra los suyos le hizo parar sus palabras de golpe, y su rostro ya sonrojado incrementó su color un par de tonos. Se quedó totalmente inmóvil sin saber como reaccionar ante aquel beso. Sin previo aviso y tras unos segundos, el rubio se separó de golpe.

— Callado estás mucho mejor — Afirmó Narciso con calma, dando un par de pasos para alcanzar el sillón donde tranquilamente iba a pasar el poco tiempo que le quedaba hasta abandonar el camerino. Pero Wallace lo tomó del brazo, tirándolo hacia él.

— ¿Qué crees que...? — Calló Narciso sintiendo sus labios estampándose contra los del otro hombre. Pero a diferencia de Wallace, el rubio respondió con intensidad al beso. Aquella era su particular forma de decir sin palabras lo que sentían el uno por el otro.

Desde el otro lado de la puerta — perfectamente cerrada con cerrojo — el mismo hombre que fue a llamar al coordinador aporreaba la puerta angustiado, temiendo sobre el normal transcurso del concurso Pokémon. Lo que no sabía era que su miembro del jurado invitado y su principal atracción habían descubierto algo muy interesante.

Y en aquellas circunstancias, ¿a quién le podía importar un concurso?

* * *

><p>Y ezo~ Podéis votar por el fic en el grupo de facebook Fanfiction Pokémon :D~ O por el sensualón de Jimena~ Y por todos~ TODOS~<p>

¿Reviews?~

**Rex "~"**


End file.
